Witches' Moon
by meklittt
Summary: Kathryn Blake is a powerful witch and she knows it. She is the daughter of the Blake's, most powerful family line of light magic and the Black's, a family gifted with dark magic. She moves to Forks after her mother's death to live with her grandmother, Diana. Paul/OC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Coin Toss

_Summary: Kathryn Blake is a powerful witch and she knows it. She is the daughter of the Blake's, most powerful family line of light magic and the Black's, a family gifted with dark magic. She is a coin stuck mid flip, unable to land till her seventeenth birthday on which the fates will decide if she'll be a good little witch or join the dark side. R&R!_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, this is my first story with actual chapters so if you could keep the flames to a minimum... Thanks.**

**Kathryn's POV**

"Things will get better you know."

"Grams, please. Don't bother with the 'everything will be okay crap talk.'" I sighed, "She was my anchor. The only thing on this earth that could stop me from going dark and he killed her for it. So, no; everything is not okay and it's never going to be okay."

"Come on now Jellybean, you know that the fates work in strange ways," she replied.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that." I replied trying to hide a smile.

"Well, Jellybean," she said emphasizing that dreadful nickname. "You should've let me finish my 'everything will be okay crap talk' and maybe you wouldn't be in this situation." she said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked through the car window.

Forks, Washington was the kind of town you didn't even know existed till you had to live there. It was named after a utensil for god's sakes.

And on top of the downright depressing amount of rain in this one town, everything was green. I hated the color green.

Why you say? At seventh birthday party, mom was spinning me around as expected before one went after a piñata but I didn't stop spinning. I went around and around and around and I was so unbelievably dizzy that I felt the need to empty everything from the cereal -fruit loops- that morning to Domino's pizza at said party.

And all this food that came flying out of me- was a nasty mix of green.

I didn't have birthday party's after that.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Grams pulled into the driveway of her (ours now) two story house.

It was simple and homey looking. Everything my mom and I's flat in the city wasn't.

"Well," she started sarcastically "are you just going to sit there and look at it or are you coming?"

I rolled my eyes again and replied, "Ha, you should be a comedian." Before stepping out of the car and to the open trunk to grab my two suitcases.

Grams went locked the car and walked to the front door, unlocking it and leaving it open for me before disappearing into the house.

I walked up the four steps to the front porch and through the house before dropping my suitcases.

"Grams" I called, "Where's my room?"

"Go up the stairs and it's the door right in front of you." She said as she appeared from what looked to be the kitchen.

"That's not very responsible Grams, what if a gunman was to come running into this house and up those stairs? He would go straight for _my_ room."

"Well if you want to sleep in the garage be my guest." She replied with a smile.

"What if you run me over?"

"I just might." She said in a threatening voice but I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Noted." I said as I ran up the stairs.

My room had grey walls that made me instantly think of the smoke from a fire. A large bed piled with pillows waited for me on the side opposite the door. After examining the rest of my room, I went back down stairs to the kitchen right as Grams took out lasagna from the oven.

"Is that your secret recipe lasagna?" I asked mouth already watering at the smell.

"Mmmm." She hummed.

"Can I have some?"

"Absolutely not. I just want you to look at it." In the most serious tone I'd ever heard from her.

I glared at her and turned my eyes back to the lasagna. Oh lord, there was so much cheese. My stomach grumbled at the thought, all I'd had today was a granola bar and a black coffee from Speedway.

"We have guests coming over, so until they're here... you're out of luck."

"I've been out of luck for a while now." I replied sullenly.

"Oh my fates!" she sighed. "Let it go child, her death was not your fault."

I didn't say anything, and I didn't have to she already knew what I thought. And just as she was about to argue with me again, the doorbell rang.

I had new appreciation for the term 'saved by the bell'.

She walked over and answered fixing her hair and straightening her shirt as she went. Interesting, I'll have to talk to her later about that.

"Hey Billy. Hello Jacob. Come on in." she greeted opening the door.

"Thanks Ana," said a gruff yet smooth voice. I had a feeling he was good at story telling.

"Hey there." Said a younger but equally enchanting voice.

"Hi, you must be Kathryn." Said Billy after wheeling himself into the kitchen followed by Grams followed by Jacob.

"I must be." I replied to which he laughed.

"Just like you grandma, huh?"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I continued our banter, smiling.

"You stop now or you're not getting fed." Grams interrupted with her hands on her hips.

That shut us up.

"Go on to the dining room, I'll get the plates." She said.

"Do you want any help?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Okay." And I followed Billy out.

In no time, Grams was at the table and everyone had gotten a slice of lasagna (or three in Jacob's case but I wasn't judging.)

"Alright, before we start I'd like to say a blessing." As she said the sage and a lit candle appeared in her hands.

I started choking on my water. She told them! Oh fates, the humans know what we are.

"Grams, kitchen, NOW." I breathed out, but from the crinkle in her forehead, she heard me.

"Excuse us, Billy."

She calmly walked to the kitchen, while I ran out of there like my ass was on fire.

"What the hell?!" I scream-whispered. "Grams, you can't perform magic in front of humans."

She rolled her eyes at me and bit her lip, "Well then I suppose it's a good thing they're not exactly human..."

"Oh," I replied, and paused for effect "then what _exactly_ are they?"

"Werewolves." She said nervously.

"For the millionth time, we are shape-shifters! Not werewolves." Jacob's voice intruded.

"I don't think now's the time to correct me Jacob," she screamed back.

Suddenly everything was spinning and my last thought was_ not again_.

And then I fainted.

**What do you think?  
This is Werewolf/OC. You choose the wolf (not Embry or Quil or Sam or Jared though). And no matter what there will be Bella bashing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diana POV**

"Don't worry Di; I'm sure she'll be fine." Billy reassured.

"I know. I'm not worried." I said with a nod, "Are you worried?" I said in an accusing tone that caused Billy to shake his head so fast I thought it'd fall off.

After seeing the amusement in my eyes, he recovered. "Absolutely not. If Kat is anything like you, which she is, she'll wake up and laugh at us for staring at her for the past four hours."

I giggled, "Your right, she would."

"I'm always right." He replied with a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes and left the living room.

"I'm making tea, do you want any Billy?" I yelled.

"How rude of you, Grams. I want tea too." Said a weak voice.

"Jellybean! Thank the fates you're awake." I sped over and hugged her.

"Can't. Breath," she struggled out, and I immediately let her go.

"Sit." I said sternly, pointing to the island counter.

She hoped up and smiled, "What's this I hear about tea?"

"One honey-lemon green tea coming right up."

She smiled again.

Billy rolled in and said, "I'll take a rain check on the tea, it's getting late and Jake's here to pick me up."

"Alright, say hi to the pack for me Billy." I said as I followed him to the front door.

"Bye Billy," called Kat from the kitchen.

"Will you bring her to the bonfire this weekend?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I'll ask and get back to you."

"Good night Ana."

҂the next morning҂

**Kathryn's POV**

"How do you feel about a bonfire?" Grams blurted at breakfast.

"Depends."

"On what?" she asks.

"Who is going to be there and more importantly," I paused, "Will there be s'mores?"

"Thepackisgoingtobethere." She rushes out.

"Grams, you know I don't understand your fast talk." I say with a crease between my brows.

She takes a breath and repeats, "The pack is going to be there."

"Oh. Okay." I say unsurely, she either ignores this or doesn't hear it. I'm betting on first choice.

She offered to take some Hershey's, grahams and marshmallows and I agreed.

҂evening of the bonfire҂

"Get dressed Jellybean, we're leaving in ten." Grams said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay," she called down putting on her red skinny jeans and a thick cream colored lacy sweater. She shoved on her black knee-high riding boots and jump up from the bed.

And as precaution, she stuffed her umbrella into her over the shoulder bag.

She skipped down the stairs and met her Grams at the door.

"Are you sure?" her grandmother asked for the millionth time.

"I'm positive, now let's go."

"Billy, you realize you're not the only Elder. We all have to agree on things before you decide to ask _witches_ to our private bonfire." Old Quil complained. "They could be dangerous not only to our wolves but the imprints as well."

Two growls were heard at the mention of imprints getting hurt.

"They're not dangerous and no one and nothing is going to get hut except your pride when you realize how helpful it is to have the witches on our side." Billy replied in a final tone. "Now shut your mouth because here they come."

True enough Diana and Kathryn were walking down the beach in the direction of the blazing fire.

"Do you guys smell chocolate?" Quil asked as he sniffed the air.

"Can your mind ever focus on anything but food?" Leah said with a smirk.

"No." Quil answered quickly.

"Hello everyone, I'm Diana and this is my granddaughter, Kathryn." Grams introduced while Quil sniffed the air again before his eyes zoned in in the bag at Diana's side.

"Hey Wolf boy, stop staring at my s'mores."

Quil's eyes snapped over to Kathryn and he grinned at her before using his inhuman speed to jump up from the log he was sitting on and appear in front of her and Grams. He leaned down and snatched the bag from the ground before turning and running back to his seat. Well, attempting to.

Kat raised her hand and Quil was frozen in place halfway to his seat. His eyes were wide as saucers as he tried in vain to move his legs and arms.

She calmly walked up to him and took her bag back saying, "You ever try to take my s'mores from me again, and your imprint is going be awfully disappointed when she finds out you can't have children." Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow she asked, "Okay?"

Quil nodded fiercely, still bug eyed. She moved from in front of him and let him go. He toppled into the sand.

A silence followed before Leah couldn't hold her laughter anymore, and then everyone started laughing. Leah was still chuckling when she said, "I like you Kat."

"Well thanks," she said with a big grin. "And that warning goes for all of you." Kat continued getting serious again, looking into the eyes of each wolf.

"I thought I told you to save me some food," said a voice from behind, a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Kat spun around and before her stood the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. He was tall, easily towering over her 5'5 frame.

Her eyes raked from his broad shoulders to his biceps and from there his bare chest followed by his eight-pack.

She realized she was staring at a shirtless guy in front of not only the pack, but the Elders and her Grams. Her eyes pulled away from his body and finally looked up to his face to find her was also staring back.

Kat understood they'd been looking at each other for minutes now but it was when she looked into his eyes that she knew she'd never look away.

He was the one. The one she always prayed to the fates about. He was her happily forever after- and she didn't even know his name.

"H- hi, my n-name is Kathryn, but you can call me Kat or- yeah, you can call me whatever you want." She heard a chuckle from behind her; Quil would pay for that later.

_Way to go Kat, now he thinks you can't talk._

"I'm Paul." He replied, snapping out of his daze.

She was gorgeous. Paul could immediately tell he would dwarf her small frame. Kathryn had long dark brown hair and piercing grey eyes. After that little show of power, he knew she could defend herself and he'd have to worry less than the other imprinters about her getting hurt. His wolf purred at the thought. She was perfect. And she was his.

**A/N: Sorry it's short but, girl's gotta sleep.  
****Thanks so much to my reviewers! Love you all.**


End file.
